


Not Alone

by tournesol5



Category: Dragon Age II, Mass Effect, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Uncharted, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Linkin Park - Freeform, M/M, Points of View, Reaction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournesol5/pseuds/tournesol5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same song can make different memories. How will they react to the song in question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Cole and Nathan's reactions are in one paragraph because they were at the same place when they heard it. but its mainly in Cole's voice

Kaidan:

Travelling to the hospital is hard enough. But seeing my boyfriend laying there while comatose was utterly heartbreaking. I chose to stay there until he woke up, okay more like I vowed to stay there because I promised I'd be there when he got back.

I don't usually put the radio on when I'm driving, but to hear that Shepard had opened his eyes slightly before falling back to sleep, I felt that it should be a common occurrence since he always liked to sing along to whatever is on the radio. His dancing may be bad at best, but his voice was absolutely stunning. I always tried to catch him singing in the earlier stages of our relationship, but he always knew I was there.

While on shore leave, we decided to buy a collection of music for our Omni-tools. I was slightly shocked to find out he loved listening to Linkin Park, but after listening to a few of their songs, I began to fall in love with their music as well.

I snapped out of my thoughts when a certain song started playing on the radio. 'Not Alone.' It wasn't a favourite of ours but I kept it on because I felt at peace with it and it had a special meaning at this point in time. The meaning being that Shepard was not alone, not this time. I will be there for him, no matter what.

 

Shepard:

At first, I thought Kaidan was joking when he said that he found 'our' song while I was comatose. But when I looked into his eyes, I could tell he was being serious. What shocked me even more was when he said it was a Linkin Park song. He told me that, while I was sleeping, he would play it in hopes of me having less nightmares.

Now, a few months later, he finally revealed the song that he had spoke of so many times. To my surprise, it was the same song that played when he proposed to me and when he took me to dinner a couple of weeks later with our friends to celebrate Garrus and Tali's engagement. Now he said that this song was going to be our first dance, explaining the meaning of why he chose it.

As I wait for Garrus and Tali to finish their speeches at our wedding, I was growing more and more nervous. Soon, it was time for the first dance, Kaidan led me to the dancefloor where the song 'Not Alone' started playing. This song, as I stared at the guests some crying, especially Tali and Liara, reminded me why I had to live, why I had to survive.

To feel Kaidan in my arms, I noticed that he had started crying himself, not of pain or sorrow but of joy and happiness. And that set me off, I started crying for the first time in ages. And to think, a Shepard doesn't cry, but an Alenko does. By blood, I am a Shepard, but by love, I am an Alenko.

 

Stryker:

If I said to my colleagues that I listen to Linkin Park in my spare time, they would have laughed and told me to get serious. Garrett, on the other hand, appreciated my taste in music. If I had to choose a favourite song, it would definitely be 'Not Alone'. Not just because of the closeness that me and Garrett have as a couple, it also defines the lives of other people because of my line of work.

To me, it signifies peace, love and equality, some things that some people in the world cannot accept. Luckily I have the best friends, the best family and the best fiancé I could have asked for. Even Garrett's family have warmed up to me, sort of.

Every time I sing that song, whether I'm alone or not, there's always tears that stream down my face. Tears of joy for what I have, but tears of sorrow for what some people don't or what they have lost. I wonder what would've happen if I hadn't met Garrett sometimes, but this song reminds me to live and grow as well as treat others how I want to be treated.

 

Garrett:

If someone asked me before I met Kurtis if I listened to Linkin Park, I would have told them no and I don't really care. Now its the only thing I can listen to when I'm home or not at work. Especially this one song, I think its called 'Not Alone', that I listen to the most. Isabella even likes it, and that's saying something since she usually listens to Rihanna or Beyoncé, even though she doesn't look like the type.

I used this song as a support system when Kurtis isn't around because it reminds me of him, and to hear him sing it is absolutely divine. The first time I heard the song, was when I had just woke up, I could hear Kurtis singing to it in the shower. When he came out of the shower, he blushed as I applauded him. I told him that his voice was beautiful and the song was meaningful especially since he had to put up with the shit that my siblings but him through.

He was also shocked when I used the song on his birthday, to show how much I love him and how strong we, as a couple, have become. I proved that with a ring and some fun that night. Everytime he cries I know its because hes been singing his favourite song, and how much it means to him. I stay with him until he finished crying before taking him to bed to cuddle, among other things.

 

Cole/Nathan:

Linkin Park is our heaven. When we heard 'Not Alone' we both cried, because the meaning is so clear to us. We know that it was to support Haiti, but to us it was like taking a time out of our lives for bliss to our ears. Chloe and Elena love it as well.

When we went on our first date after all the shit that's happened, this song was on, and Nathan started serenading me. After he was finished, I pulled him into a deep kiss, and we turned to find that the staff and other customers were applauding him, some were even crying. Both of us blushed, not knowing what to say, not only had we been in our own little world, we had publicly kissed on instinct and no-one was giving a shit.

The manager even came down and asked for an encore, which shocked us both and he also said that our meal was free for this one time. Nathan started singing again, as beautiful as it was before, I was left in a trance by his voice. He also shocked me that night by saying that his family had seen them kiss. I blushed.

We left after our meal, walking towards our apartment, when we both get a message from Elena saying that Nate is the 'hot, new star on Youtube' and that I was his 'tough and sexy boyfriend'. We both blushed again, and then laughed it off until Elena had shown us the video the next morning.


End file.
